Preformatting an optical media with wobbled edge land and groove tracks is an effective method for embedding recording track addresses on the media. Wobble pattern blocks are normally a sequence of frequency, amplitude or phase modulated sine waves and are utilized as building blocks for a complete address field of the media recording tracks. These address fields usually include an index subfield (IF), a timing recovery subfield (TRF) and an address bits subfield (AF).
U.S. Pat. No. 9,165,598 describes amplitude or phase modulated un-compensated wobble patterns representing address patterns for track addresses of optical media are generated. A filter is applied to the un-compensated wobble patterns to pre-compensate the un-compensated wobble patterns. When an inverse of the filter is applied to a signal representing the pre-compensated wobble patterns in the presence of noise, the noise is suppressed and the un-compensated wobble patterns are substantially recovered.